


Stockholm Syndrome

by dannyjude86



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, one direction - Freeform, one direction kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyjude86/pseuds/dannyjude86
Summary: Harry kidnaps young girls and does disturbing things to them, however, this one's starting to like it.





	1. prologue

Ayanna was walking home from school when all of a sudden a black van pulled up next to her. A tall man with dark brown hair asked her if she needed a ride home, she declined politely and walked a little faster. However, this didn't seem to stop him. The man jumped out of the car and hit her over the head with a bat. She blacked out, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in a California king sized bed with silk sheets in a dimly lit room, the man sitting in a corner, looking at her, smiling.


	2. one

AYANNA POV

I wake up groggy and confused. This isn't my bed... I don't own silk sheets! Where the hell am I?   
I look up to see a man with dark curls sitting on a chair across the room from me. He's smiling this... creepy, malicious smile. It's absolutely terrifying.  
"You're awake, princess." he says in a gravely voice. "Good. Now we can have some fun."  
He walks over to me and pushes the hair off my forehead, kissing it gently. A shiver runs through my body. I'm so utterly terrified right now. What is this man going to do to me?  
"Get up." he orders. Slowly, I push the covers off me and slip my feet over the edge of the bed. The hardwood floor is cold in the dark room, dimly lit by the strip between the curtains.  
"I've laid out an outfit for you. Put it on and meet me downstairs as soon as you're finished. We'll talk about my plans for you here." And with that he left the room, leaving me all alone in a strange house, in the dark, with a pile of folded clothes at the edge of the bed. I hold up the outfit. It's a maids outfit with a hat and everything. A note next to the clothes says to put my hair up in a bun with the hairties in the top left bathroom drawer. He's really prepared for this, whatever it is... I wonder how many other girls he's done this to? I put on the skimpy outfit and walk to the bathroom. Tying my hair up, I notice my face in the mirror. There was a gash above my left temple and the back of my head hurt like a bitch. He must have hit me over the head with something in order to get me here. That would be why I dont remember anything. I walk out of the bathroom, turning off the light and make my way to the door of the room. Scared shitless, I push open the door and step out into a long carpeted, candlelit hallway. The carpet is soft under my feet and the candles make the hallway smell like sandalwood. The smell is comforting for a moment, but then I'm snapped back to the reality of the fact that I had just been kidnapped. I walk down the long spiral staircase to find the man sitting on the counter in the kitchen.   
"Great, I see you've found everything alright." he smiles his creepy smile. "Y-yes, I have." I stutter. "She speaks!" the curly haired man exclaims. "My name's Harry but you are to address me as master or sir. You'll start tonight." he takes a sip of his blood red wine, 'mm'ing at the taste.  
"W-what am I starting, sir?" I ask, aiming to please.  
"From now on, you're my slave until I decide I'm finished with you. You will do whatever I instruct you to, whenever I instruct you to. Your life is in my hands..." he pauses. "Ayanna." I whisper. "Excuse me?" Harry asks. "Ayanna, sir." I say a bit louder. "My name is Ayanna Jules." "A name as beautiful as its owner." he smiles.   
Something in me stirred. This man was flirting with me. He had the audacity to flirt with me after fucking kidnapping me.  
"Uh.. Thanks, sir." I choke out. "Let's try master, hmm? I'd like to hear something of that level of respect come out of your mouth." "Yes, si-master." "Good girl." he motions for me to come closer, so I do.  
As I make my way over to Harry, he motions for me to get on my knees and I do, now crawling on all fours over to the man, who has now hopped off the counter and is standing over me. "Good, pup." he coos, making me sick to my stomach. This man is truly nasty. "Come here," he lifts out a hand, helping me up. "Your first task as my slave will be to cuddle with me."   
Seems tame enough. I think to myself. I'm surprised something that tame is coming from a man so disgusting. "Alright," I comply.  
He leads me down a hallway into a room with two plush couches with featherdown pillows and blankets. His house is dark, only lit by candles. I wonder why he keeps it so dark?   
He stops in front of one of the couches and sits down, beckoning for me to follow. I do as he motions and sit down beside him, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulder. "Lay down." he tells me. So, I lay down in his lap and he begins to play with my hair. This feels disgusting. I can't believe I'm letting a stranger do this to me...  
"Are you comfortable?" he asks. "How can I be comfortable with a man who just kidnapped me?" i retort. The smile on his face drops and a sinister look replaces it. "So you wanna play that game, princess." He immediately grabs my hair and yanks me up making me yelp out in pain. He drags me up the staircase by my hair and throws me into the room I had been in before.   
"Nasty little girls don't get treated like princesses, Ayanna." he growls before slamming the door in my face. I immediately breakdown, sobbing and screaming, but I know no one can hear me. I'm stuck here.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW R*PE IMPLIED IN CONVERSATION

I wake up in the dark room again, except this time on the floor. I have a pounding headache and it's dark outside. I crack open the door and peer down the hall. There's a light coming from a room at the end of the hall. I tiptoe down towards the door and gently push it open, praying it wont squeak. I open the door to find Harry on the bed, on his phone.   
"I see you've finally decided to stop being a brat." he scoffs. "Sir, please..." I start. "Oh no, it's fine I'm just messing with you. Come get in my bed." he instructs. I'm so confused... Is this man insane? I do as he says, though, crawling into his bed and under the covers. He sets his phone on the bedside table and wraps his arms around me. "You smell good." he chuckles into my neck. A shiver runs down my spine. He's so disturbing. "Th-thank you?" I manage to stutter out. His hands roam to my waist and he plays with the hem of my apron.   
"You know, you don't have to wear this all the time. I've got a closet full of clothes in every size for the girls I take." "That's not disturbing at all." I snap before gasping and covering my mouth. He chuckles at me and kisses my head. "Oh princess, you make me laugh." For some reason that felt kind of nice... Wait what the fuck? Why am I finding this man comforting? He fucking kidnapped me! I shouldn't be finding anything he does comforting. Maybe it's his green eyes, the way they sparkle in the only electronic light in the house... AYANNA STOP!   
"Are you okay, princess?" he looks genuinely concerned. "I... I..." I dont know what to say. "Are you scared of me?" he asks, slightly quieter this time. "A little..." I whisper. "Aya- Look, that was never my intention." he begins. "I just wanted a companion and I had been looking at you for quite a while, even when I had other girls in this house and they were my slaves. Usually, I'd have convinced you to fuck me by now," I flinch at that. He truly is disgusting. "But something about you is different. I want you to trust me first. I want you to want to be with me, I don't want to force this on you." he finishes. "Then why the hell did you kidnap me?" I can't help but laugh. "Because I..." he looks down, removes his arms from around me, and fiddles with his nails. "I don't know any other way to love anyone." he whispers. "Oh..." I state, not sure what to say.  
"I want to love you, Ayanna." "Well, I don't want to love you, that's for sure." I snap. "How do you expect me to love a man who's been forcing me into a relationship with him, keeping me locked up in his house?" "I don't, which is why I've decided to take a different approach." Harry takes my hand. "What do you mean?" I ask. He gently tugs my hand, leading me out of the bed and down the hall to the stairs. We walk down the stairs hand in hand, for I'm too scared to let go. He tells me to wait in the living room and tells me I can do as I please.   
I'm so confused as to why Harry's being so nice to me seeing as he just threw me into a room by my hair a few hours before. I sit down and turn on the telly. I go to Netflix and decide to watch a scary movie, as if my life isn't terrifying enough. I get about halfway through the movie before I'm called into the dining room.  
"Tada!" Harry grins. "I made you dinner, chicken alfredo!" he seems so proud of himself. I can't help but give a light hearted chuckle at his reaction to what he's done. "Thank you." I say softly with a smile. I sit down in the chair next to him and begin eating as he follows suit.   
"This is really good, sir." I mumble through my mouthful. "Please, I'm sorry about asking you to call me those degrading things, call me Harry." “Oh...” I look at the napkin in my lap. “Harry...” I begin, the name feeling foreign on my tongue. “W-why are you being so nice to me now? I mean I know you already explained but like... This is such a one-eighty and I’m almost even more scared than before.” “I scared you before?” “Well obviously! You kidnapped me and dragged me around by my hair!” “I’m so sorry, Ayanna. I was just doing-” “What you knew how to do, I know.” I reply. “May I ask why thats all you know how to do?” “Well when I was younger, I lived with my dad and my mother one day decided to kidnap me... She took me to a room and she... She...” Harry’s head falls into his hands. “Harry,” I feel a pang in my chest. This poor man. “I think I know what she did, you don’t need to tell me.” I reach out and touch his arm. He takes my hand and looks into my eyes, his green ones welling up with tears. “If you want to,” he says softly. “You can sleep in my bed tonight.” “I’m not sure I’m comfortable-” “I didn’t think you would be, but I figured I’d offer.” he kisses my hand. A shiver runs up my arm and down my spine. Goosebumps take over my body and I feel a warm sensation in my chest. Could I possibly be falling for a man who kidnapped me and is holding me against my will in his house?


End file.
